My Light in Pitch Black
by devilicious-jo
Summary: Ren must choose: Pirika or his childhood friend whom he has NO memory of her, yet she seems so familiar... What happens in this love triangle when one of them loses something so valuable it can ruin their life forever? [Pirika x Ren x OC]
1. The Memory & A Call

Hey! It's me _again_! Okay fine, I admit it, I'm high b/c I know I'm nowhere near popular here so NO ONE should know me…or only a _very_ small amount of people should.

But here's my new story! It's my 5th story! Feel so proud…I'm on my 5th story already. & I'm not even done my other ones… Okay! No one likes to hear a hyper Martian (yes I'm a Martian from mars) blabber on so here's the first chapter!

OCC OF PIRIKA & REN AHEAD. Please comment on it and let me know how to cure it!

* * *

**Summary:** Ren must choose: Pirika and his childhood's best friend whomhas NO memory of. What happens in this love triangle when one of them loses something that can ruin their life forever? Pirika x Ren x OC 

**My Light in Pitch Black**  
Chapter 1:  
The Memory &A Call

_Pure darkness surrounded me, as my breathing is not at all calm. I can feel the handcuffs pinning me to the wall. I've been here for so long I lost count by 10. I can hear my stomach growling but the beatings had numbed all my senses._

_From a distance, I could se a dull glow. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But as the light got brighter, I couldn't help but let emotions escape my facade._

_Just when the light passed my cell, I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. The light walked pass, as if ignoring me. The motion-sensors activated the electric wires, sending electrical shock that added pain to my already numbed body._

_As if seeing me in agony was something it cannot tolerate, the light came back. But before I can see the bearer of the light, consciousness was slowly leaking away. __Before I completely passed out, I can hear a feminine voice shouting my name._

"Ren! Ren!" Ren can feel someone shaking him, bringing him back to reality.

"Stop it," Ren said, annoyed that his thoughts were interrupted with.

"Sorry," Pirika put on a fake innocent smile, "you dazed off for a moment there. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Ren mumbled, then he heard his cell phone ring. From the monitor, he sees that the caller is none other than his sister, Jun.

"姐姐, 什麼事?" Ren said clearly while Pirika admired his Chinese accents. (I'm using actual chinese XD, after all, i am chinese. Don't worry! translation are here! He just said: Big sister, what is it?)

"弟弟, 媽媽要你今天會家," Jun said in a serious tone. (Little brother, mother wants you home today. Ren is currently living at the Asakura's)

"我現在會來了." (I'm coming back now) But before Ren can end the call, Jun interrupted.

"不是, 媽媽要你回中國." ( No/Not that , mother wants you to come back to China)

"What!" Pirika jumped back slightly, surprised of Ren's sudden increase in volume. "I'll be there tonight."

Pirika widened her eyes. "What is it? Where are you going? What time tonight? Why? For who? How?"

Ignoring her, Ren bid farewell to his sister and got up, heading for his room. "Why don't you go bug your brother for a while. I got to pack."

"But Ren, we're going out now. I get to bug you instead."

"It's a test drive! We're not _officially_ going out."

Ignoring his last comment, she continued with her questions. "Where are you going, Ren? When? Why? To where?" Pirika followed Ren to the stairs until they reached his room.

"Oh! Can I go too? Oh let me tell onii-chan," she said, ready to run up to her brother but Ren grabbed her arm just in time.

"If you tell him, then he won't let you go, will he?" Ren said, resuming to packing.

Pirika gasped, "So I can go?"

* * *

Yes it was short but i hope you liked it…I know it's very OCC of Pirika but I just can't capture her character properly here…:sigh: wish me luck! Please review and tell me if there's any flaws so I can fix it…& hopefully I will get some reviews so I don't have to threaten like I did in S_now_…still feel bad…PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Meeting Sapphire

Okay! Thank you to those who didn't abandon me yet! I thank you SO much! Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you's:

PurPLeDoUGHnuts  
Dreammistress Jade  
MaiValentinefan  
law-of-roninz

glad there _are_ familiar faces! makes me feel so happy & inspired me to update! i luv u all! keep da reviews coming!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King, as much as I love to but I do own my Ocs (Sapphire & her sisters)

* * *

**My Light in Pitch Black  
**Chapter 2:  
Meeting Sapphire

Ren grumbled under his breath. Pirika had past out during the 5 hour flight from Tokyo to China. Probably because she was in the washroom when Ren's private jet went through 'minor technical difficulties' aka terbulance (sp?).

Now they were sitting in one of the many living rooms in their mansion.

"Ren?" He turned around only to see a groggy Pirika. Knowing her questions, he replied, "Rest for a while. I'm going to go to the kitchen and get us some food."

Wanting to freshen up, Pirika got up and headed towards the opposite side of where Ren left. Well, if the kitchen was that way, the washroom got to be this way.

After many minutes of wandering around, Pirika found herself lost in the maze of this mansion. Since she had no other choice, she decided to knock on one of the many doors.

:knock knock:

The door slowly opened, revealing a pair of red, half-opened eyes. Those eyes belonged to a girl in white baggy pajamas. She has black hair with red streaks. The girl yawned before asking, "Hai, how may I help you?"

"Um…Can you show me where the nearest washroom is?" Pirika said, feeling guilty for waking the girl.

The girl seemed more awake now and she opened the door completely. "You can use mine," she said, leading Pirika to a door.

When Pirika got in, she looked at the time. It read 3:15. _Wow, that girl was still sleeping?_ After she finished, she left the washroom, hoping to thank the girl but when she went out, there was no one there. "Um…hello?" she said nervously

"Yeah, hang on. I'm changing," came her voice from behind the doors of the closet. _Probably a walk-in closet, considering how rich Ren is._ Pirika thought as she sat down on a pink bean bag chair, checking her phone for any new messages or missed calls.

When the girl came out, she was wearing a black cloak, pinned together by circle-shaped sapphire, surrounded by smaller shards of crystal and ruby. The black cloak covered her entire figure except her head.

As if not feeling Pirika's gaze, she sat down next to Pirika. "So what are you doing here?" she asked politely.

"I'm here with my boyfriend because he was called here."

"I see."

For the following hour, they will just talk about _everything_, so let's jump 'til one hour later.

#ONE HOUR LATER #

"Oh my gosh, it's 4:15 already? I got to go. Can you take me to the living room?" Pirika asked jumping up.

The girl nodded as she and Pirika got up and walked down the halls. As they were talking, the girl suddenly realized something. "I've been talking to you for an hour. I have your cell number but not your name."

The 2 giggled slightly, then Pirika said, "I'm Pirika Usui."

"Sapphire Valentines, nice to meet you," the girl said as she punched in Pirika's name next to her number on her cell.

When they reached the living room, Ren was nowhere in site. But on the sofa was a note.

After reading the note, Pirika sighed. "How am I suppose to go to 'the meeting room'?"

Sapphire smiled. "_That_ I can help you." So once again the 2 girls walked down yet another hall until they came to a door with Jun standing outside.

Upon seeing them, Jun ran up to the 2. "Sapphire! Where were you? Quickly, put on your hood and get inside!" Then Jun spotted Pirika. "Pirika? I thought he was lying when he said he brought you along. But I think it's best if you get inside too."

When they got inside, zombies greeted them, ready to punch the life out of the girls.

But before the zombies could react, Sapphire pulled out a sword with a hilt made of bones and started to attack the zombies. The blade part of her weapon was rectangular shaped and only one side was sharp. Within a minute, Sapphire had defeated 3 zombies twice her size. "Crystal! Ruby! I know you're there!Cut it out!" she shouted to someone invisible to Pirika. And immediately, the zombies stopped moving and started backing away.

Then they heard En's voice say, "Not bad. Not bad at all."

A wall of crystals melted and everything became clear. En and Ran are sitting on their chairs. (En is in his human form, not the giant) Beside them sat Jun and Bai Long. Standing next to En was 2 people in cloaks and hoods. One was in a white cloak held up by a circular crystal with shards of sapphire and ruby. The other was in a grey cloak with a circle-shaped ruby and a circle of sapphire and crystal shards surrounding it. Ren, Pirika and Sapphire stood in front of them all.

"Anyone care to explain _anything_ to me?" Ren said, crossing his arms.

Sapphire turned to him as if just knowing he was there. "Ren! Great to see you again!"

Ren and Pirika blinked in surprise. "You are?" Ren said, trying to identify the one behind the black hood.

"Ring any bells?" Sapphire said, taking off her hood as her black hair flowed elegantly over her shoulder.

The one in the white cloak slapped her own forehead (though it was under the hood). "Sapphire! You weren't suppose to take off your hood until the arrangements were all agreed on!"

Sapphire stared at the white cloak, utterly confused. "I wasn't?" she asked innocently.

The one in the grey cloak laughed. "And you said you're trying to save me? At this rate, Crystal's going to switch us back any second."

Sapphire faked a cough. "Well _excuse_ _me_ for trying to save you. At least I can pull a better Goth than you!"

The one in the white cloak, named Crystal, cleared her throat. "Sapphire, Ruby, behave yourselves."

"I know, _Ruby_," Sapphire stuck her tongue out at the grey cloak before replacing her own hood.

Ren and Pirika stared at the scene, utterly confused. Then Ren repeated his question, "Anyone care to explain _anything_ to me?"

"Sapphire's your fiancée," En said quickly, as if trying to get it over with.

"What!" the three cried in unison.

"Why wasn't _I _told _anything_? You said Ruby did something to the Tao's and was to be punished!" Sapphire directed her two sisters.

"Because," Ruby, the grey cloaked one, said, "if we told you the truth, you wouldn't have agreed to come here."

"And Ren, honey, you can't complain," Ran said sweetly, "we met most of your expectations. She is a) not a random girl -_you met her before, remember? -,_ b) a strong shaman and c) well, c we couldn't do. AS you can tell, she's _not_ gothic."

Sapphire's red eyes glowed demonically. "You mean to tell me, for the past 3 months, you two have been 'darkening my outlook of the world' for him?" she said, pointing a finger at Ren. (XD I took that line from _Danny Phantom_)

Ruby motioned her hands for Sapphire to calm down. "No need to cause a commotion here, Sapph," she said tranquilly. But Sapphire seemed beyond control, for a reddish-black aura formed around her. Ruby hid behind the white cloak. "Crystal, Help!"

Crystal sighed. From her cloak, she pulled out a bag labeled 'Chocolate-filled chocolate sprinkled, chocolate flavored, chocolate coated sugar cubes' and tossed it to Sapphire.

Immediately, the aura disappeared and she picked up the bag. "OOoOoOoOo! Chocolate! My favourite," and thus began eating.

Everyone sweat-dropped then realized something was wrong. Ren hadn't been complaining. When they turned to his direction, Ren was nowhere to be seen.

"Sapphire," Crystal shouted, "You got a new mission."

Sapphire blinked and widened her sugary red eyes.

"GO FETCH YOUR FIANCÉ!"

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter was weird and nothing much happened. Sapphire's official outfit will be described in the next chapter. Sorry for the weird chapter but please review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Pretty please? 


	3. The Flight

Okay! Here's the next chapter! Not much to say except **Thank you**:  
PurPLeDoUGHnuts  
Dreammistress Jade  
**Thankyou u guys SO MUCH!**

D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R: I don't own Shaman King but I do own the plot and all my OC (Sapphire, Crystal, Ruby, and all of Sapphire's spirits)

**My Light in Pitch Black  
**Chapter 3:  
The Flight

The roaring of the plane was enough send Pirika to CooCooLand. She only spent 5 hours of the ground and now she has to suffer another 6 hours on a plane. (I only estimated the times, don't kill me-flinches-) She sat on the seat, quietly waiting for Ren's private jet to take flight. Unlike her, Ren was calmly listening to music.

"Ren, did we have to leave _that_ early?" Pirika whined, trying to forget that she's on a plane.

Ren took off his earphones and said, "You heard them. I was going to get engaged to a girl I don't even know. How can they say I know her? I would know if I met her before. If I stayed there a second longer, they'll be sure to tie me up and _force_ me to marry that…that…cloaked demon."

The plane started taxiing and the two fell silent. Within a few minutes, they were soaring through the sky as Pirika made continuous trips to the washroom.

When Pirika finally stopped going, it was only because she was drifting off to sleep. Ren continued listening to his music, trying to forget everything that happened today. Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he saw something white move. When he looked again, it was gone. _Could it have been a ghost?_

"Bason," he quietly said, not wanting to wake Pirika, "Search the plane for any signs of anything out of the ordinary."

"But Master Ren, I already checked when we first got on," Bason reported.

Not being like told whether he was right or wrong, Ren insisted on Bason checking the plane. After Bason was off, Ren pulled out a book from his bag and began reading.

2 hours had gone by since Ren told Bason to search the plane. Bason was not the type who would leave without telling his master. Something must have gone wrong. Ren slowly got up, trying not to wake Pirika, whose head somehow found its way to Ren's shoulder. Since they were in the front of the plane (first class! So lucky! But then again, he owned the jet...), he headed towards the back.

It was empty in the middle of the plane but something made Ren stop in his tracks. There was a redish-brown fox, with a bluish-white aura,sleeping in one of the many seats. Ren walked up to it and picked it up. That's when he gasped in surprise for his hand went right through the fox. _It's a ghost. But what's it doing on my plane?_

Before Ren can wake the fox up, laughter from farther back of the plane did. Ren followed the fox to the source of the sound and he immediate recognized one of the voices, Bason. When he reached the, he saw Bason talking to a girl.

The fox found its way to the girl's lap. The girl was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with red X's crisscrossing down the sleeves. Her black baggy jeans covered her shoes completely. On her belt is a chain of bones, possibly animal's because the bones are so small. On her back is a blade hooked onto a strap made from bone, connected side by side, forming what resembles a rectangular shape, visible from her left shoulder to her right hip. On her neck is a necklace made of, you guessed it, bones. And of course, to finish it off, her hairpins, bracelets, rings, earrings and any other accessories are also bones.

She has black eye liner on but no lipstick. Her nails are still a pale pink, not painted with any color. Her black hair was left down, with its red streaks highlighting it here and there. A black backpack was spotted on the seat next to hers.

"Bason, what do you think you're doing?" Ren said, annoyed that the stranger had followed him all the way to his plane.

The 2 turned to the angry boy leaning against the wall. "Master Ren, you didn't tell me you have a fiancée," Bason said, somewhat trying to avoid the punishments Ren can dish out.

That did it. Ren just exploded all the anger he was holding back. "I DON'T HAVE A FIANCÉE! SHE'S NOBODY, JUST A THIEF THAT SNUCK ONTO MY PLANE!" he screamed, his face red from anger.

The 2 stared wide-eyed at the angry boy. Just when Bason was going to say something, Sapphire turned to Bason, "Don't you think Ren's adorable when he blushes?"

"It's _not_ a blush! I'm angry! A-N-G-R-Y!" Ren said, blushing. Though no one can tell since his face was red to begin with.

"What's going on here?" Pirika said, rubbing her eyes as she stepped into the compartment.

"Pirika!" Sapphire cried, "Great to see you again, though it's only been 4½ hours. How's it been, in this 4½ hour?" A smile formed on Sapphire's face and she motioned for Pirika to sit down.

Pirika took the seat and tried to relax. "Horrible. I've been throwing up like crazy. And now my head hurts so much," she said, holding her head in one hand and her stomach in the other.

Sapphire reached for her bag and pulled out some pills. "Are you allergic to anything?" Pirika shook her head. "Good. Take one of these. These can work wonders," Sapphire put one onto Pirika's palm as she tossed it into her own mouth.

Pirika stared at it for a while then dropped it down her own throat. Within seconds, color returned to Pirika's face and her eyes began to sparkle again. "What did you give her?" Ren ask, curiosity filling his monotone voice.

Sapphire pulled out an orange transparent box with the 'pills' inside. "Tic Tac's. They are _so_ delicious! They help me keep my up beat attitude." After seeing the confused look on their faces, she continued, "It's simple psychology. If you believe you will barf, you _will_ barf. If you think to yourself that you will not barf, you _still_ will barf. But if you tell yourself I will be fine, and _truly_ believe it, you'll do fine! And of course, Tic Tac's help too. And orange is the best." A smile formed on her face once again as she and Pirika started talking again.

Piri:Where are you going to go once we get to Japan?

Sapph:Um, I was actually just planning on following you two.

Piri:(gasps) I know! You can stay at Yoh's! I'm sure he'll let!

Ren:(jumps) No! You're catching the next flight back to China the second we step foot on Japan!

Sapph:(fakes pout) Renny-boo, why ware you sho mean to me?

Ren:(crosses arm) you are nothing more than another fangirl my mother brought home to force me to marry.

Piri:(wants to nudge him but he's too far away) Ren!

Sapph:(sighs) I can't believe it. You still don't remember who I am? And I thought your memory is good. (If you read the manga, Ren's memory is _so _good)

Ren:I know you?

Sapph:(sarcastically) you don't know me?

Piri:(confused) so you do know each other?

Sapph:(smiles) of course we've known each other. I knew Ren when I was a little kid.

Ren:We did?

Sapph:(narrows eyes, sarcastically) I'm sho hwurt, Renny-boo. How can you _not_ remember me?

Ren:How _can_ I remember you? I never met you! And Stop Calling Me That!

Sapph:(fakes clear throat slightly) I'm not talking to you anymore. (Turns to Pirika) So how do you feel Pirika? We're going to be rivals in this love triangle.

Ren:How can it be a love triangle? You're missing the main thing, there's no love!

Piri:(Ignores him) I think there's nothing to worry about.

Sapph:You're right. (Eyes Ren) It's not like Mr. I-need-anger-management there can come between our 5-hour-and-counting friendship.

And for the rest of the flight, Sapphire, Pirika, Bason and Ren just talked. Well, Ren didn't talk but the rest did.

* * *

Any questions, please include in review…

I'm so sorry! This chapter is so stupid. I was actually planning on Sapphire meeting Yoh in this chapter. I'm sorry! Don't worry, the SK gang _will_ meet Sapph next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, are the people too OCC? Tell me how to cure.


	4. Welcome, Sapphire's Story

Hey! It's me and I updated! D! I have a sequel for this story too but it's too early to start on it so when it's out I'll let you know! Please remember to review!

**Thank you to you all:**

PurPLeDoUGHnuts:  
well, ya...I just want Pirika & Sapphire to be friends and Ren has to choose so it'll be okay if they don't hate each other...don't worry, she WILL get jealous...soon

foohead:  
OCC is Other Character Characteristic...that's when a character is made so that his personality changed...i think my Ren here is OCC

Dreammistress Jade:  
lol, sounds like _someone_ had sugar for breakfast & thx!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Shaman King but I do own the plot line and the OC (Sapphire, Ichigo, etc)

* * *

**My Light in Pitch Black**  
Chapter 4:  
Welcome, Sapphire's Story

"Are you sure we should've left Sapphire to go there by herself?" Pirika asked her boyfriend as they sat in their taxi, on their way back to Yoh's place.

"You heard her, she had something to take care of. And don't worry, she's a shaman, she'll have her ways of finding Yoh's place," Ren said, secretly hoping the hooded shaman would get lost and end up going back to China.

The taxi pulled over, and Ren paid the taxi driver then got their luggage. When they got inside, they were greeted by Horo, who instead of shouting at Ren for 'kidnapping' his sister, said, "Hurry, Faust's friend dropped by and she's really cool."

The two confused teens followed Horo to the living room, where a reddish-black aura surrounded a certain shaman as bones on the table started to come to life and formed a cat. "This here is Donald," a voice from the aura said. "He got ran over by a truck last week. He's still adapting to the whole being-a-ghost thing."

Oo's and awe's filled the room as the aura slowly melted away, revealing non-other than a black cloak. "Sapphire! What are _you_ doing here?" Ren scream, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Ren, Pirika, what are _you _doing here? I thought you were going back to _your_ house," Sapphire said, taking off her black hood.

Yoh decided to speak up, on behalf of everyone else. "So, you know each other?" he asked, eyeing the 3 of them carefully. Sapphire, being just as easygoing as Pirika, said, "Yup! I'm Ren's fiancée. Nice to meet you all."

"You came here look for Faust, didn't you? How'd you met him? Oh, and you might as well as tell us something about yourself," Yoh said, curiosity filling his voice.

Sapphire smile and said, "My parents divorced when I was 3. My father won my 2 sisters, Crystal & Ruby under the law so my mother was left with me. But all the time, she would remind me how much she misses her other 2 daughters, I mean, I miss them too. Under all that depression, she passes away after 2 years. For half a year, I was left to wonder in the streets, looking for food, and of course, I found Ichigo then." She pointed at the bluish-white fox on her lap. "Ichigo is the only spirit with me that doesn't have current skeleton because I found him after he died. The rest of them, like Donald, died when I was nearby. So I took them with me, adding their skeleton to my um…collection you can call it," she said, referring to all her accessories.

"Until one day, I ended up in Faust's place. He had just married Eliza and Eliza was nice enough to let me stay. I was six at the time, training under Faust to be a doctor. And 5 years ago, when I was 9, Eliza died of that incident. Faust was devastated. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't do anything."

"That is, until he found his ancestor, Faust the first, his book. He read and reread until he mastered it. Of course, he taught me some of the techniques. And when he left, about 4 years ago, I found the book and _I _read and reread it until _I _learned most of it. Ever since then, I've been hunting down Faust."

Sapphire sighed then continued, "Just last year, I found my 2 sister, Crystal and Ruby. They let me stay with them, so I postponed my search for Faust. And since 3 months ago, they received a letter and started acting all weird. Just a few days ago, I realized it was because they arranged a marriage between me and Ren."

Everyone stared at Ren, except for Horo, who was death glaring at Ren for cheating on his sister. "She is nothing more than a thief who tricked my parents into giving me away as a husband and sneaked onto my plane and stalked me here!" he said in one breath.

Sapphire smiled after his comment. "Aw! So you remember that I'm a thief?" she said as hope filled her voice.

"What? I don't even know you!" Ren said coldly.

At first, her face turned to a frown, but then a confident smile replaced it. "You'll see, Ren Tao. I'll make you remember who I am. And then, you'll remember your promise." Not giving him, or anyone else for that matter, a chance to talk, she quickly turned to Yoh, "When is Faust coming back?"

"Faust said he was going to the hospital to get his check-up. I think he'll be back in a week," Yoh said, remembering how Faust's chest is sewn up and his legs are 'missing'.

"Oh," Sapphire stared at the ground. She searched her mind for options. She sighed, where can she stay? She _can_ go back to Tao's mansion, but then Jun would ask these entire sets of question sisters would as their little brother's fiancée.

Seeing her confused look, Yoh offered Sapphire to stay at the inn. "I can?" she asked happily. "Of course, Tamao can set up a room for you right away," Yoh said, grinning his silly smile. Tamao, as if on cue, left to tidy up one of the many rooms.

"Thanks, Yoh!" she hugged him in gratefully, "Thank you _so_ much!" Yoh, being an easily embarrassed boy, blushed when she hugged him. And as if it was a movie, Anna came in just in time to see them hug and Yoh blush. The world froze. Everyone froze. Yoh secretly prayed and hoped that Faust was here to heal his future wounds. Sapphire stood there wondering what's up. Ren and Pirika tried to stop Anna. They failed miserably. Horo ran for his own safety, seeing as Yoh was trying to use him as a shield. Ryu looked the other way while clueless Sapphire stared.

SSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP

Another legendary left successfully dished out. Anna looked at Ryu, causing him to flinch a little, "Ryu, clean up that blood on the wall, and you," she directed at Sapphire, "come with me."

Ryu obeyed as everyone, even Ren, wished Sapphire luck as the two walked towards the backyard. Tamao heard about what happened and served tea to them.

Anna sat down and Sapphire followed. They both picked up their teacup and for a moment all they can hear were the fish in the pond swimming. "Are you another weird friend of Yoh's?" Anna said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Sapphire shook her head. "I just met Yoh this morning, when I came here looking for Faust," she explained. After seeing the scene that cut down Yoh's life span by at least half, she wanted to survive…and stay here to wait for Faust.

"Mm," Anna nodded, "You can stay here as long as you help with the chores. That can be your rental fee." She got up, ready to leave but then started again, "And…"

"Stay away from Yoh? Got it!" Sapphire said, nodding her head. This girl has a thing for Yoh, yet she tends to hide it. Smiling, she got up and headed towards the room that Tamao had set up for her, plotting a plan to get her fiance's memories back.

* * *

Chapter 4 successfully delivered! I'm sorry it's short but I promise to update soon! I hope you enjoyed it! please review and let me know what you think! 


	5. Operation BringBackMemories

Here is chapter 5…I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SOOO LONG! I could find the floppy disc I left it on…I'm SO SORRY!…it is kind of weird so please bear with me, any questions, feel free to ask.

**Thank you my reviewers:  
**Reader, who reminded me to update  
bubblez  
PurPLeDoUGHnuts  
Dreammistress Jade

_Ichigo talking  
_'_Sapphire thinking'  
_**Exaggerating  
**"Talking"  
'Sarcasm'  
:little actions:

* * *

**My Light in Pitch Black**  
Chapter 5:  
Operation Bring-Back-Memories

Dinner came faster than anyone expected did. Credits were given out to Sapphire, who distracted Horo with more of her 'skeleton tricks', as Ren called it.

There was something familiar about Ichigo but Ren couldn't put his finger on it. It's like he seen the bluish-white Fox demon before. But where? That question puzzled Ren for the rest of the meal.

During dinner, Ichigo curled up against Sapphire as she ate, with his tail on Horo's lap, who sat next to her. Horo didn't mind but soon Ichigo did because Horo was eating **very** messily.

After dinner, everyone went off on their own. The guys decided to hit the hot springs while Anna and Pirika watched soap operas. Sapphire offered to wash the dishes, seeing as Anna said all she had to do was chores. Tamao refused at first but Sapphire got Ichigo to lead Tamao to the living room with his 'cuteness'.

'_I never thought Ichigo as cute…but I guess I couldn't tell him that he was beautiful'_ :laugh, Sapphire thought before washing the many piles of dishes, knowing Ichigo can read her mind.

The dishes took longer to wash than Sapphire expected. By the time she was finished, it was dark out. Looking out the window, she saw the stars sparkle. She headed towards the roof, where she knows she can get a good view of the glittering sky. Lying on her back, Sapphire put her hands behind her head as she let her eyes wander in the black sky.

(Sapphire's POV)

I sighed. When will Ren remember me? How **can** he forget me to begin with, after all the things we've been through? But he does seem to remember I'm a thief, since he mentioned it so many times.

The stars twinkled, as if trying to tell me something. What happened in these six years? What could've happened to make him forget me? All these questions were really starting to get on my nerves. I hated the fact that I missed out so much. What happened?

Ichigo must have sensed my thoughts because he crawled up next to me suddenly. _Ren has forgotten you,_ Ichigo said, telepathically sending the message to my mind. For those who he didn't send it to, it would only sound like a purr from a cute little fox.

"I know," I said sadly. If anyone were to eavesdrop on our conversation, they would only hear me talking to myself.

_He's forgotten everything. He's not even wearing the necklace. Admit it, Sapph, he forgotten the promise._

"Not helping Ichigo, I found out that stuff already. Not to mention the emotional pain you're inflicting on me," I said, hoping Ichigo would give me some advice instead.

_There's nothing **I**_ _can do, I can only steal thoughts. You're the one who does the actual stealing_.

Then the light bulb lit up. "Of course! You're a genius. I am, after all, a top class thief." Giving him a quick peck on his nose, I lifted Ichigo and headed inside.

_You **got** to stop doing that. I'm at least 500 years older than you are._

"Of course, of course," I said, without really meaning it. I opened the living room door and saw that everyone was inside watching some game show.

"Guys, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," I declared, sticking my head in.

Horo glanced at the clock, then me. "It's only 10:30," he said, as if wanting me to stay. "Let the weakling go to bed," Ren said, obviously hinting for me to leave.

I frowned a little but then smiled after remembering my plan. "Yes, I better get to bed. Good night."

A chorus of good nights can be heard as I left the room and skipped upstairs. When I passed by Ren's room, I peaked inside. It was pretty neat, everything was in order, no mess on the floor. Best of all, there was a window. Perfect. If everything goes according to plan, Ren should remember at least a little of the past.

_You're doing that again? _I stared at Ichigo, as if asking if he's in or not. He gave a light sigh. _Of course I'm in, you can't do it without me._

Smiling, I retreated to my room and hopped into bed. "Remember to wake me up!" I reminded Ichigo before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

( Later that night ) (Normal POV)

Ichigo violently shook Sapphire for the 5th time. _Will you get up already?_ But nothing worked. _If you don't wake up soon, the plan's going to fail!_ He screamed in her mind, causing her eyes to shoot open.

"Ouch," she whispered, "Did you have to scream **that** loud?" She got up and began to take off the chains of bones on her shirt until she was left with one-meter long worth of chains. "Ready?" she whispered.

_Yeah. And if you don't want to get caught, better let me read your mind instead of you talking._

'_Fine, you ready?' _Sapphire had taken off her cloak and was only wearing her normal cloths (due to the darkness, we cannot see it. I'll explain it next chapter).

Ichigo nodded. Sapphire opened the window and leaped onto the roof. Quietly making her way across the moonlight roof, she found Ren's window. Pulling a thin white pin, she poked the bone into the hole.

click

'_Yes, the window's unlocked. Step one, complete. Ichigo, is he asleep?'_

_Yes, **sound** asleep._

'_Perfect'_ Slowly opening the window, she slipped inside Ren's dark room. '_Where is it?'_ she asked.

_Hang on, he got all these useless thoughts, I can't find it…hang on…got it! It's in the closet, 3rd drawer on the left_. :jumps off Sapphire's shoulder:

'O_kay, now keep watch,'_ Sapphire walked towards the closet, looking for the 3rd drawer. When she did find it, she pulled it open, pulling out the thing she was looking for._ 'Perfect, let's go'_

And with that, the 2 thieves left the sleeping Ren by himself, unaware that he just lost a very valuable item of his.

* * *

(**NEXT MORNING**)

A loud scream was **not** the best way to wake up in the morning. Especially if it came from Ren, the person whom you chose to steal from at 3 last night. Sapphire let out a groan after looking at her clock. Did Ren have to wake up so early?

Sapphire grabbed something from under her blanket and put her cloak over her pajamas. Stepping outside, she saw Ren fuming at his doorway. "What's wrong Ren:rubs eye: It's 5:30 for hell's sake."

Sapphire can tell Ren was trying to keep his anger in check and he was doing pretty well, in his standards. "Someone. Stole. My. KWAN. DAO."

Yawning, Sapphire walked around the staircase and into Ren's room. It was nothing like the room she saw last night. Piles and piles of cloths had been thrown out of the closet, along with some other sharp metal objects. "What are **these**?" Sapphire asked, holding up one of the many pieces of unidentified metal objects.

Ren snatched it from her hand and dumped it inside a metal suitcase. "Are you here to help? Or here to question everything?"

Sighing, Sapphire placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go downstairs and have a nice cold glass of milk while I look for it?" she suggested.

Ren obeyed, might as well as give her a chance since he looked for an hour already. After seeing Ren disappear down the stairs, Sapphire pulled out Ren's Kwan Dao from under her cloak. _This should bring back some memories._ She thought as she picked up the piles of clothes and helped him reorganized his closet.

When she was done hanging up all his clothes, Ren came in with 2 bottles of milk. "Were you even looking for it?" he asked, handing her one of the bottles.

"You're actually giving it to **me**?" Sapphire asked, taking a gulp out of the bottle.

Blushing, Ren began looking for his Kwan Dao again. "I'll take it back if you don't want it."

Sapphire shook her head and pointed to his bed. "I found it already. It's on your bed." Ren stared at her like she was crazy. He searched for his weapon for an hour and this girl found it in 3 minutes? She had a look on her face as if saying 'Don't question me'. But when he looked at his bed, there it was, lying on his blanket. "Thanks," he muttered, picking it up.

"No problem. Say, do you want to go for a walk to the cemetery?" Sapphire asked casually.

Ren frowned. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with Sapphire; it's that he **does**. Why would he, though? He just met the girl. Or did he? Something seems awfully familiar about this hooded girl. And why the cemetery? "Sure," he answered, after a long silence.

"Okay! Just let me go get changed," she said before running off to her own room.

_Yes! Everything is going as planned. Soon, my little fiancé will remember who I am!_

'_What got you so happy? Last time I checked, you weren't a morning person'_

Sapphire looked towards her bed and there laid Ichigo. Taking off her cloak, she managed to say, "You're the mind-reading brainiac, you figure it out." She gave Ichigo and quick peck on the tip of his nose and ran off.

'_Stop Doing That!'_ Ichigo growled just so Sapphire could understand him.

Laughing, Sapphire met Ren at the top of the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready."

Ren couldn't help but blush. Sapphire was wearing a black tank top that perfectly outlined her figure. She was wearing a thin, black clothed mitten that covered only the thumb, ring and pinky. ((Sort of like Max's from Beyblade but it's black)) Blood red wristbands replaced her bone bracelets but her belt, earrings, rings and other accessories were still made of bones. She had a dark gray knee-length skirt and black boots that went half way between her knee and ankle. She tied up her hair so that it was in a high ponytail. To top it off, she grabbed her black backpack and slipped into a white puffy jacket as they stepped into the cold air outside.

"Don't you just **love** walks in the morning?" Sapphire asked, taking a deep breathe so the morning smell fills her lungs.

Ren did the same and the smell of morning dew surrounded them. Without meaning to, a smile formed on his face. But it quickly disappeared when they entered the graveyard. Sapphire slightly tilted her head as she let her mind absorb the view of the gloomy land.

_Okay, here goes nothing_. She thought as she turned to Ren. "Say, how about a friendly match before breakfast?" Seeing Ren hesitate, she added in a baby voice, "Or wis the wittle Wen afwaid of harmwess Sapphwire?"

She knew it hit the spot because immediately, Ren pulled out his Kwan Dao. Something in his eyes twitched the moment he lifted his weapon but he hid it. "A Tao never backs down from a challenge," he said, readying himself for a battle.

_I thought so_. Smirking Sapphire focused her furyoku so that it loosened all her bone accessories. Surrounded by tiny pieces of skeletons, she once again used her furyoku so that it forms a staff like pole. Pulling a blade from her bag, she connected it to her staff. ((Her weapon looks like Faust's but instead of the red pole, it's bones))

"Were you there when I explained everything to Yoh and them? I **clearly** stated that I'm a bone yard sorceress. And guess where we are?" she said in a casual happy tone. Ren took a second look at their surrounding. Sapphire could tell he was mentally smacking himself and that formed a smirk on her face.

_Victory is all mine, but I mustn't underestimate Ren. It caused my defeat years ago and I plan to win this time. After all, I do have 2 major advantages._

With that thought, Sapphire did a black flip and landed on a nearby tree. Holding her weapon in front of her, she turned to the Chinese boy. "Ready, Ren?" Sapphire asked, in a somewhat mocking voice. Ren's emotion stiffened, meaning yes.

Smiling a somewhat innocent smile, Sapphire started to spin her weapon. Glowing animal spirits started to appear behind her, as Ren felt as if this was all a familiar dream. "Donny," she screamed, causing a bat to fly forward and turned into a glowing black orb, "Into the ((Ah! What's that thing called! Uh…let's call it a…blade or pole for now)) blade!"

As the black orb united with the weapon, the bones started to turn black. Once again, an innocent smile formed on Sapphire's face. "Donny was poisoned by hunters, so after I found him dead, he asked to specialize in poison."

Ren smirked, if she think a poison pole can defeat the great Ren Tao, she is SO underestimating him. _But then again,_ he thought, staring at his weapon.

"Ren," Sapphire smirked, "is this really the time to look at your Kwan Dao?" She uttered a spell under her breath and cracking sounds surround Ren. As he looked around, the dry ground was being broken up, revealing white skeletons readying themselves for a fight.

_I've seen this before_. Memories of Faust's fight with Yoh flashed through Ren's thoughts as he dodged the skeleton's tackles. _No, it wasn't Faust…it was back in China…_

Seeing the confused look on Ren's face, Sapphire grinned as she pulled out an elegant glass cup from under her cloak. _Looks like he's remembering._ Rising her right index finger to her weapon, she let the blade cut the skin as blood oozed out.

After throwing off another skeleton, Ren took this moment to catch his breath and looked up at Sapphire. She was holding her dripping finger over the glass cup with ancient scripture on it and allowing the blood to flow freely from her finger to the cup. As if he was taught to handle this type of attack, he picked up a sharp piece of bone and chucked it at Sapphire, aiming for the cup. But Sapphire dodged in time so that it pierced the bleeding finger. She mouthed a _thank you_ to Ren and cheerfully watched the blood fall into the cup, filling it almost a quarter full.

Something turned in Ren stomach, as if warning him about the cup of blood but Ren ignored it, continuing to fight off the limitless skeletons. "Master Ren, the skeletons are regenerating. They'll just keep coming back to life," Bason's voice said from the Kwan Dao. Ren looked around, Bason was right. The shattered bones pulled itself together, literally, and returned to its original shape, until it took form of a skeleton.

Ren nodded and made his way to the tree Sapphire was on but the skeleton army's defense strengthened. By the time he was 5 meters from the tree, the glass cup was filled to the rim with fresh red blood.

_Uh-oh,_ Ren did a back flip and managed to escape the grasp of the white bones. Picking up another piece of sharp bone, he threw it at Sapphire again. The time, she allowed it to hit the cup, shattering it. But then, the ancient scriptures on the cup glowed a deadly purple. The glass cup broke all right; the pieces hit the dry ground. But not a single drop of blood touched the dirt. Eyeing the blood, that now took form of the cup, Ren's thoughts told him one thing: _I defiantly saw this before._

Sapphire grew a small smile and put up her hand. Wiggling her fingers, she was able to move the cup so that it's right above her head. "The battle begins now, Ren," was all she said before releasing her 'grip' and sent the red liquid splashing over her and her weapon.

The reddish-black aura she had shown before had returned, darker and thicker than ever and shielded her from Ren's eyes. All he can see is a pair of glowing demonic red eyes, focused on him. Suddenly, dark purple clouds started to come from nowhere and covered the rising sun. Ren would've been panicking but the fact that all this is so familiar gave him hope of winning.

Sapphire snapped her fingers and the skeletons began to break apart, leaving pieces of decaying bones. She raised her arms and the bones floated in the air, rising to her level. Her piercing red eyes flickered and the bones glowed black.

_So that must mean they're poisonous now_, Ren thought as he remained in his battle position, ready to defend himself when she strikes.

Sapphire dropped her arms suddenly, sending bones to charge at Ren from all direction. Then the reddish-black aura disappeared, and Sapphire stood there holding her head in pain, trying to keep her balance.

Ren used all his might to prevent the bone darts from piercing through his body. But then, as sudden as all this began, it stopped. The sharp bones fell to the ground. Surprised, he turned to Sapphire, who was fighting a losing battle with her headache. Releasing her grip on the blade, she fell backward, falling headfirst.

Ren rushed to where the girl will fall, but he had been too slow. He slid and successfully landed under her, cushioning her fall with his own body. ((Gawd, my friend read this and said this part was wrong. Anybody, who is thinking wrong right now, is _very_ sick-minded)) When he was just about to tell the girl to get off of him, he saw that the girl was unconscious.

_Okay…_he stared at the girl and couldn't help but smile. She was strong and she'll make a great training partner. Picking her up, along with her weapon, Ren carried her in his arms bridal-style and walked towards home.

* * *

(**AT HOME**)

When Ren entered the front door with Sapphire in his arms, he earned weird looks from everyone. Lucky for him, Horo and Pirika weren't there to greet him. After all, it was only 7 in the morning. Laying her on the couch, Ren left for the kitchen. When he got in, Tamao was making breakfast and Pirika helping her.

"Ren, where were you this morning? And have you seen Sapphire?" Pirika asked, not taking her eyes off the carrots she was chopping.

Ren walked to the medical cabinet and pulled out a roll of bandages. "Sapphire and I went for a walk this morning," he said simply, not wanting to give out to much information about the familiarity of the battle that they had.

Worry leaked into Pirika's voice and Ren can tell it's not worry of his safety. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Uh, cemetery," Ren said, now reaching for the alcohol. "Cemetery? Why the cemetery?" Pirika asked, letting more worry escape from her voice.

"She suggested it," Ren said, closing the cabinet. As he began to leave the kitchen, he felt Pirika's grip around his wrist. "You like her?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "No, we're just friends. How **can** I like her? I barely know her," he said, but a little voice in his head told him otherwise. Pushing that little voice away, he said in a stern tone, "Now if you don't mind, Sapphire's injured."

Pirika stared at Ren's disappearing figure as he walked away. She can't believe it. She'd known Ren for **so** much longer and Sapphire comes in and he'll just **go** with her. If only she can count all the times Ren had refused to even go out in **public** with her. Now, after knowing Sapphire for 3 days, he'd go to the cemetery with her?

Tamao stopped stirring the soup for the noodle after feeling the murderous aura coming from the Ainu girl next to her. _It's going to be a **long** day…or week…or month…or year…or maybe even longer…

* * *

_

OKAY! That's longer that I usually write so you better be happy! Hope you liked it! I actually thought it was pretty good…reviews make my world go 'round! So review!


	6. AfterMath

Hey! Sorry for the delay! Nothing more I can say unless you want an excuse…then in that case…it's just that school & friends & guys…that's a good enough reason, right? Um…pairings are still unknown…I mean _sure_ it's a Pirika x Ren x Sapphire story but _one _of them will end up alone…so there's scenes of other pairings…suggestions are welcome!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, I only own my OC

**Thank you my lovely reviewers!  
**PurPLeDoUGHnuts  
Dreammistress Jade  
bubblez  
rini 06

* * *

**My Light in Pitch Black**  
Chapter Six:  
Aftermath

Everyone who gathered around the table was giving weird stares to Ren. The only reasonable explanation was because the Tao himself was the one who explained Sapphire's absence. Of course, he didn't tell them about the battle, he only said that she was injured. When he tried to act casual about it, no one else thought the same. They only continue staring at him as they ate breakfast.

The other person that wasn't present was Pirika, who had gone to watch Sapphire. Despite the fury growing inside her, they were still friends. And she won't let her love for Ren ruin their friendship. Or so she says.

* * *

(Sapphire's POV)

Trying to open my eyes, I could only see the world as a blur. Blobs of colour were located here and there, like a messy drawing done by a 2-year-old. Blinking a few times, my vision began to clear up.

"Pirika?" I said, though it was more like a whisper. A particular blue shadow moved and faced me.

"Sapphire, you're up," Pirika said, but from her voice, I could hear that she wasn't exactly happy. "What happened, Sapphire? Ren won't tell us _anything_."

I got up, only to receive a head rush. Holding my head with my left hand, I saw that my right index finger had been perfectly bandaged up. "Nothing much happened. I just went to the cemetery with Ren and cut my finger by accident," I lied. If Ren didn't want to tell them, I'll just have to follow his lead.

A white furry pillow suddenly slipped under my arm. "Ichigo," I whispered. Ichigo turned to me and stared at me with his orange eyes. '_I dare you to tell me that everything went well.'_

He has got to put more faith in me. "Of course it worked, you got to trust me more, Ichigo," I said aloud, forgetting that I wasn't alone.

"What worked?" a voice from the doorway said. We turned only to see Ren leaning against the door ledge.

"Everything, breakfast smells great," I said, trying to change the subject. Turning my attention to Pirika, I spotted her blue hair. Girls love talking about their hair, right? I took the advantage. "Oh my, Pirika, your hair is simply the softest hair I've ever seen! What shampoo do you use?"

(Normal POV)

Pirika's eyes immediately brighten and turned her attention back to Sapphire. Trying to get her undivided attention, she didn't realize the looks Sapphire and Ren were giving to each other. Neither did she see the rare smile Ren's lips had formed.

* * *

((**In the Afternoon**))

Sapphire had left her bed, claiming that she felt much better. News from Faust said that he won't be back until next week, giving Sapphire a whole week to plan the rest of her trip, seeing as she was only staying because she was waiting for Faust to return.

"You feel better?" Horo's voice said from behind her, startling the meditating girl. Sapphire jumped slightly but returned the smile Horo was giving her.

Sapphire nodded gently and invited Horo to have a seat next to her. Horo took this opportunity to relax from Anna's non-stop hell for him. Stretching, Horo accidentally dropped his stone bracelet in front of Sapphire.

Picking it up, the bone-yard sorceress examined the armlet carefully. "Wow, this is so pretty," she said, tracing the foreign writings with her finger.

"Really? I made it myself," the Ainu said with pride. When Sapphire glanced at him with adoring eyes, he continued. "Back where I'm from, the ores are richly fertilized. Making bracelets like these were simple."

"Wow…" was all Sapphire can say as she proceeded to gawk at the trinket. Watching her admire his accessory, he offered to give it to her. "No, it won't be right. It's yours," she said, trying to give it back to him.

But Horo insisted and when Horo is determined to do something, it _will_ happen. Soon after, Anna found out his Horo was slacking off, and Sapphire was left with a new bracelet, the one thing she wore that had nothing to do with bones.

Humming a happy tune, Sapphire got up and headed towards the kitchen. Waving a quick hello to Tamao, who was planning dinner, she pulled open the refrigerator's door and gazed at the brightly-lit compartment. After waving her finger between the options, she finally chose to take one of Ren's many bottles of milk.

Pirika came in just at the moment when Sapphire was going to gulp down Ren's bottle and shouted loudly, "That's Ren's milk!"

Surprised, and thirsty, Sapphire removed the bottle from her lips and stared at the slightly angered Ainu.

"Hey Pirika, you wanted one?" she said, somewhat confused at what the big deal was. It's not like milk is _sacred_. She was soon corrected when the rest of the SK gang came running into the kitchen due to Pirika's exclamation. Gasps were shared by everyone as many tried to foresee Sapphire's future.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Sapphire started again, silencing the crowd, "it's not like…it's illegal or anything." With that said, she poured the milk into her throat.

Ren was bathing when Pirika screamed so you can imagine his surprise when he chose this instant to come in for his precious milk. Dropping the towel he was drying his hair with, Ren stared at the unbearable scene. "You…My milk…" he stuttered as he unconsciously drew attention to himself.

Sapphire was utterly confused. Ren doesn't like milk…does he? A silent gasp escaped her mouth. Ren's _thoroughly_ _captivated_ by milk _ever since_. If his family name and his milk were held as hostage, hypothetically speaking, he would choose milk without a second thought. Giving Ren an apologetic look, she turned to the empty glass bottle in her hands. _I'm in for it now,_ she thought. Upon seeing Ren make a movement, she jumped. "Now Ren, no need to do anything rational. Remember, I'm your _fiancée_, so…if I drink your milk…I got to…get you more milk?"

Ren narrowed his eyes and reached for his Kwan Dao. "You're not getting off that easily, fiancée or not." Everyone gained cold sweat on his or her forehead, fearing for Sapphire's life. Pirika, on the other hand, felt guilty. Her friend is in trouble and she was feeling happy when Ren caught her in the act. Some friend she was.

Sapphire put her hands up to surrender, causing the bracelet that Horo just gave her to jingle, along with her other accessories. "Fine, you caught me square and fair. What's my punishment, commander?"

* * *

I'm sorry for ending the chapter here, really, this is a bad chapter…nothing happened. I know this chapter was short…but I'm _really_ uninspired at the moment…you have _no idea_ how long it took me to write this…so you can see how brain-dead I am. Big thx to Koh Jing Ting for helping me edit! Please give suggestions! I really need them to continue the story! I'll do my best to update soon...but it might take a while…REVIEWS WILL HELP!

Ps: I got a bf XD


	7. Reunion

I'VE UPDATED! I have finally set a due date for myself…if I do not update by Saturday, feel free to flame me! Sorry for the long wait, but here I am, updated!

Suggestions? Please send it to decemberjo1222 hotmail . com  
_Thinking  
_**Exaggerating**  
"Talking"

**Recap:** Sapphire put her hands up to surrender, causing the bracelet that Horo just gave her to jingle, along with her other accessories. "Fine, you caught me square and fair. What's my punishment, commander?"

* * *

**My Light in Pitch Black  
**Chapter Seven: Reunion

Reluctantly, Sapphire pulled out anther sleeveless shirt and violently waved it in the air, flicking water everywhere. _Damn that stupid milk,_ she thought, glaring daggers into the shirt.

"Would you watch it?" Ren's arrogant voice said from behind her. Turning around, the bone-yard sorceresses saw Ren wiped his face with a t-shirt from a basket next the her. A vein surfaced and popped in a matter of seconds. "REN! I JUST CLEANED THAT!" she bellowed, running up to him and snatching the top from his clutches.

Smirking, Ren waved something in the air. Frowning, the shaman plotted her revenge. _That's **my** bracelet…_ She growled and halfhearted continued Ren's laundry.

Horo chose this moment to pass by the backyard and her face lit. "Horo!" she shouted, but instead of responding to her in anyway, he backed away slowly. Following his scared gaze, Sapphire saw Ren glaring at him. He had once again scared away another person that can possibly end her misery.

"Ren, when is my time up?" she whined, weakly hanging another sleeveless top in the sun. The Tao lifted his hand and eyed his watch carefully, as if threatening for its hands to stop moving. "You still got about, oh a few more…hours," he said mockingly.

Groaning again, Sapphire stared at the basket of sweaty clothing. "What do you do all day? Jump in a river? It's technically impossible to get _this_ amount of cloths dirty in a _single_ week," she teased, taking a tiny break. "But I guess it's not that hard for _you_, training _day_ and _night_ and _day_ and _night_," she said, stressing each word to make her point.

Ren stopped working out and glared at her. "Well, _excuse me_ for trying to reach my goal of becoming Shaman King," he commented and resumed to training.

Picking up a t-shirt drenched in sweat, Sapphire eyed it suspiciously. "Do I _really_ have to wash this? I mean this is gross…it's soaked in your sweat!"

Ren smirked. "Funny. You would sneak into a filthy dungeon out of your own free will without complaining at all but whine the entire time for washing my _clothes_?" he mocked.

Sapphire's eyes immediately brightened. "How did _you_ know I went in a dungeon?" she asked, her eyes made brighter with each breath he took. Then it hit Ren. How _did_ he know? He just met the girl a while ago…even though she claimed to know him, he remembered nothing of her. Yet, he somehow _knew_ she went in a dungeon.

Holding his head, Ren closed his eyes. This was all too weird for him. "Are you okay?" Sapphire asked with a worried voice, grasping his arm for support him.

"Ya," Ren said, letting go of his head. Lucky for him, Ichigo came in the backyard and spared Ren of the questions Sapphire would've asked him. Flicking his bluish white tail, Ichigo strides pass Ren and curled up under a tree, taking a nap.

Turning her head suddenly as if someone called her, Sapphire looked around frantically. "Ichigo," she ordered calmly. Ichigo got up abruptly and jumped onto Sapphire's shoulder. Getting up, she turned back suddenly, as if just remembering something. "Sorry, Ren, I'll finish up later, 'kay? Bye!" And with that, Sapphire ran out of the Asakura's Residence and into the streets and out of Ren's view.

Utterly confused, Ren stood there, trying to put together what just happened. He had a flashback, then his 'slave' just ran away. After a while, Ren decided to shrug it off and headed in the kitchen for a drink.

Pirika and Tamao were in the kitchen preparing dinner and both saw a confused Ren walk in. He was deep in thought, still wondering the unknown event that he somehow knew about.

"Ren-san?" the pink haired shaman said, trying to find out what can make the emotionless Ren look confused…not something you'll see everyday. Ren merely uttered, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Pirika asked, concern covering her face. But Ren couldn't see it even if she was a centimeter from his face. He was bothered by his own problems. "Yea, I'm fine," he said in a monotone, getting up. Picking up a bottle of milk, Ren retreated to his room.

"What happen to him?" Tamao asked the Ainu girl, who was fuming with anger. Pirika would bet everything she has that this has something to do with Sapphire.

* * *

Stopping into an empty lot, Sapphire closed her eyes and held Ichigo in her arms firmly. "Come out, I know you're here, you crazy stalker." 

"I am **not** a stalker! Maybe a little crazy, but not a **stalker**!" a girl yelled from behind her. Sapphire turned around and saw two figures. One was a girl in a white doctor-like jacket. Her crimson hat covered most of her short, brown hair. Next to her stood a taller, sophisticated looking girl with blue shades. She wore a white tank top with a light grey skirt.

"Sapph, stop calling Ruby a stalker," the taller girl said, causing the other to smirk and stick her tongue out at Sapphire. But she was not finished _defending_ her sister, "It's not like she **meant** to stalk Johnny, he was too hot for her to realize that we were following her with a camera." The two snickered as Ruby turned a bright red, trying her best to deny it.

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Sapphire said, sitting down on the emerald grass. The other two sat down and explained themselves. "Well, you've been gone for so long, we thought we'd check on you."

"Yeah, last time we left you for two days, you let robbers into our hang. Man, I still miss that DVD player," Ruby added, wiping away an imaginary tear.

Sapphire turned a little pink and quickly protected her innocence. "I **told** you! They drugged my dinner! Or else I would've beaten them BAD." The sisters laughed, enjoying the moment while they can.

"Wait," Ruby abruptly said. Pulling down Sapphire's lower eyelid, Ruby clicked her tongue loudly. "You've been doing that collecting-blood-in-that-funny-looking-glass thingy again, haven't you?" she concluded, crossing her arm and staring at her as if she was a puppy that just knocked over a vase.

"It's not my fault, Ren still doesn't remember me. It was all I _could_ do," she replied briskly, staring down at the tall grass. Her two sisters stared at her wildly, and said in unison, "You **knew** him?"

"Of _course_ I **knew** him! Remember that kid I told you about? The one that I met when I was on one of those trips with Faust, that's Ren!" she said, then held her head due to dizziness. "Thanks to him, I lost quite a lot of blood this morning. I even fainted."

Ruby clicked her tongue again and shook her head. "I told you, you shouldn't use it that often. You're going to die faster that way," she said jokingly, but firmly.

"Eh, no worries! It'll be _fine_," Sapphire said with a shrug. What can happen? Aimlessly, she let her eyes wonder around, until it reached her arm. "Wait," she started suddenly. "You mean to tell me you two didn't _know_ I knew Ren?" The two shook their heads. "And you arranged a marriage, without my permission?" The two widened their eyes. "And you lied to me, claiming that Ruby did something bad to make them mad and needed a punishment?" The two looked at each other with fear in their eyes. A deep crimson aura shrouded Sapphire's figure, but two sharp red eyes remained in view.

"Whoa, would you look at the time! Four thirty already, I think we should be going now," Ruby said, tapping her watch.

Sapphire froze and the aura melted. "FOUR THIRTY! IT'S **FOUR THIRTY!**" she shouted unexpectedly, making her sisters jump in surprise. "Damn, I'll never finish those clothes in time!" she leaped up, as if she completely forgot what just happened. "Sorry guys, but I _really_ got to be going now. You guys want to come over for dinner sometime?" she asked quickly, moving her arms frantically, as if urging them to answer faster.

"Um, yea, we'll see you back here in a week?" Crystal said, the two of them also getting up.

"Yeah, okay, see ya later!" Sapphire shouted, already half way down the streets. Crystal sighed. "Sometimes, I really worry about that girl."

"Hard **not** to. She's so careless," Ruby added. She too sighed and the two girls got up and headed home.

* * *

Dashing down the busy streets of Tokyo, Sapphire suddenly remembered something. "I forgot to tell them I found Faust," she whispered to Ichigo, who sat daintily on her head, "Oh well, I'll tell them next week. Plus, Faust should be back by then!" 

As she stepped within view of the house, a dead silence was filtering out the street's noises. It was as if the dead air only affected this residence. Something's up, Sapphire can feel it. But what? Could it be Ren plotting the second part of her punishment? Could it be Horo stealing another batch of Tamao's cookies and got caught? Could it be Yoh slacking off and Anna's is now duplicating his training?

What ever it was, it probably had something to do with the pretty limousine parked in front of the house. It was plain, yet Sapphire found it very exquisite. A jet black limousine, who'd **not** like it?

As Sapphire admired the vehicle from afar, the door suddenly opened, revealing a boy, probably a few years older than her, in a fancy tuxedo. "Excuse me but do you know where I could find Miss Sapphire Valentines?" he said in a stern monotone.

"um, Yes, that's me," Sapphire said uncertainly. _Who was this guy?_ _Some kind of butler?_ "How may I help you?"

The boy bowed politely and motioned towards the limo. "My master would like to see you," he said, opening the passenger seat's door.

"uh…Thanks," Sapphire said with the same insecure voice, stepping into the car, only to find herself alone in the back of the car.

"Please put on the safety belt, I will be starting the engine in moments," the boy said in the same dead tone as before. Nodding, Sapphire clicked on her seatbelt. And true to his words, the boy started the limo almost immediately.

Feeling the vibration in her pocket, Sapphire pulled out the ringing phone. On the screen, it claimed that the caller was calling from the Asakura's place. "Hello?" she said gingerly, not sure which tone of voice to use.

"Hi Sapphire, it's Horohoro. Anna was wondering when you'd be home. And Ren's starting to complain about his clothes needing to be washed," the Ainu's voice came from the ear piece and in the background, loud shouting could be heard.

"I don't think I'll be home anytime soon, tell Tamao-chan she doesn't have to cook my share of dinner, okay? No need to wait for me," Sapphire said quietly, afraid to bother the driver, "Oh, you know that bracelet you gave me? Can you try and get it back from Ren for me? Please and thank you! Bye Horo!" And without waiting for his reply, Sapphire closed her flip-phone.

Looking out the car window, tall unfamiliar buildings zoomed by as Sapphire allowed her mind to wonder. _Where is he taking me?_ She thought, _and who's this _master_ of his?_

More time passed and the tension between the two hadn't lessened. The boy was quietly driving while Sapphire was impatiently sitting in the back, wondering all this time what was going on. After a while, the limousine had pulled up inside what looks like a parking lot. "We're here," the lad announced, getting out of the car. Walking up to the passenger end, he opened up the door next to Sapphire.

"Thanks." Sapphire looked around, and felt that something was missing…it was too quiet. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she realized what she forgot. "Wait," she called out to the boy, who was already walking away, "I lost something, I **have** to find it first."

"Is this who you're looking for?" the boy's voice came from behind her. Spinning around, she came face to face with the boy and in his arm was, indeed, Ichigo. Unaware that the boy even _was_ a shaman, Sapphire stared at him with awe.

Ignoring her gaze, he handed the fox spirit to her and pointed towards a direction "This way." Nodding, Sapphire took Ichigo in her arms. _Wow can he suppress his shamanic energy well! I didn't sense a single thing,_ she thought, stroking Ichigo's back. '_Maybe you're just getting weaker,'_ Ichigo teased. Ignoring him intentionally, she kept her head up and followed the boy.

After walking across the parking lot and up a spiraling staircase, they came into a hallway, in front of a great wooden door. "We're here," he said, opening the door for her.

The door swung open but inside was very cloudy and everyone in it was masked with thick fog. "Welcome, Miss Sapphire Valentines, to our humble home," a deep masculine voice spoke from the misty room.

* * *

Minor cliffy! I know it's short…sorry once again…just please review! And it'll be nice…damn lil cousins…they're driving me crazy! 


	8. More Memories

Well here I am, just on time, on Saturday. Yesterday, I just remembered my deadline, and today I totally forgot about this volunteer thing at Grays Park…so I rushed it…but here I am! Sorry for any weirdness but here the 8th chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it every chapter? But oh well, I don't own Shaman King…sadly.

* * *

My Light in Pitch Black  
hapter Eight: More Memories

_**"But mommy, I don't want to go inside yet," a chibi Ren shouted from the backyard. He was helping the gardener redecorate the flowers and so far he was doing pretty well.**_

**_"Now Ren, we went over this last night and you promised you would be good," Ran said, her voice still sweet as ever. It was half past noon and she was already dressed in her usual outfit, one that very much resembles Jun's._**

_**"Alright," Ren said, getting up reluctantly. He didn't bother to dust off his dirty covered pants and broke into a run for his mother's open arms.**_

**_Picking him up gingerly, Ran smiled and carried him to his room. "Honey, the guests shall be arriving very soon. I want you to treat them like the host, since your daddy's away with your sister, alright?"_**

**_Nodding, Ren heard his mother close his bedroom door. A maid stepped up to him and led him to his walk in closet._**

**_"What do you have in mind, Ren-sama?"_**

**_"Just something semi-formal," Ren said bossily, despite the fact that the maid was probably twice his age._**

**_"Yes, Ren-sama," she said and without searching, she found the perfect outfit._**

**_"Would this do?"_**

**_"Yes," Ren answered curtly, as he allowed her to help him get dressed. Standing before a tall mirror, Ren smiled with satisfaction at his final appearance. He was wearing black long sleeve with a purplish-gray t-shirt on top. His shorts were a darker shade of purplish-gray than his t-shirt and to top it off, his coffee brown runners sophisticated his look._**

**_Spinning around on his heels, Ren marched towards the living room, with the maid behind him. When a dark oak door came into view, Ren ran his hand over his outfit and gave his hair a final pat, before the zombie butler opened the door for his master._**

**_Taking a quick glance of everyone in the room, Ren bowed until the top half of his boy and the bottom half made a right angle. When he got up, he saw his mother smiling warmly at him and next to her sat a beautiful blond woman, who looked about 20._**

**_"Your son is very handsome. What's his name, you say?" the blond woman said sweetly, waving to Ren. _**

**_"Ren Tao," Ran said, motioning for Ren to come sit with them. Ren obeyed and plopped himself onto the seat next to his mom._**

_**The other woman's smile grew and she said, "Isn't he an adorable little boy?"**_

_**At the thought of being called adorable, Ren gritted his little chibi teeth quietly. Luckily for him, the woman didn't notice, but his mom did and gave him a stern look.**_

_**So Ren sat there, staring at his shoes, as his mother talked with the guest. After a while, a gentle knock came from the door and Ren offered to open it, despite the fact they got butlers for these kind of stuff.**_

**_Jumping off the leather sofas, Ren walked politely towards the door, and had to tiptoe to get the doorknob. When he opened it, he was greeted by a tall man in a white lab coat. His blond hair hung gracefully over his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of blue and his pale face outlined it perfectly._**

_**Behind him was a girl about his age, wearing a pale yellow kimono with daisy patterns. Her hair was pure red, like those red you would find on a pen's cap, and it was tied up in two high ponytails by pale yellow hair ties to match her kimono.**_

**_Her eyes were, if possible, even redder than her hair. Although her skin was fairly colored, her eyes made it look pale. Feeling Ren's gaze on her, she came out from behind the man and took a deep bow, which Ren returned with a bow just as deep._**

_**"This way," Ren said, stepping aside for the man and girl to get in. After they all settled on the sofas, Ran turned to Ren sweetly and said, "Why don't you show her around the house while the adults talk?" referring to the red-eyed girl.**_

**_Nodding, he took the girl's hand and led her out of the room. Closing the big oak door behind him, Ren let go of the girl's hand as they strolled down the hallway._**

**_"My name's Ren, what's yours?" he asked politely, trying to start a conversation with the shy girl. He turned to her, to find her smiling._**

**_"Nice to meet you Ren-chan, my name's…" she started happily, but then Ren found that something had interrupted her._**

"Ren! Wake up! Anna says it's dinner."

Ren wearily rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, still thinking about the dream he just had. "That dream…" he muttered to himself as he got from the couch. The little nap he planned on taking ended up to be a deep slumber, he realized, wiping his drool before entering the kitchen.

On the dinner table sat the delicious deals Tamao, and with the help of Pirika, prepared. As Ren sat down on his usual seat, he noticed that he was the last to show up.

"Where's Sapphire?" he asked curiously, earning weird looks from Pirika, whereas the others saw it as a common question.

"She said she won't be home for dinner," Anna said coolly, as Horohoro eyed Ren carefully. Horohoro was given 3 hours and 30 minutes and he still hadn't recovered Sapphire's bracelet from Ren.

Ren, though worried about Sapphire, did a very good job not showing it. A boring yet loud dinner proceeded and soon the sun sank and the silver moon took over the sky.

Ren and the others have been kicked out of the living room for being too loud and were now hanging in the kitchen. As he sipped on his bottle of milk, Ren up got quietly and exited from the back door. Gazing at the glittering sky, Ren climbed the metal ladder that led to the roof. Laying his back on the cold roof tiles, Ren could feel his mind empty out. All emotions were leaving him…well almost all. He was still thinking about his _fiancée_ and the girl in his dream.

_It can't be her. Sapphire has **black** hair with red streaks, not just red hair, though theirs eyes are doubtlessly the same. And even if that _was_ her, how come I don't remember it at all? And who were the other two?_

The stars had always helped him in the past. Like before the battle with Yoh Asakura, they had warned him, and he had misread their warning, thinking victory was reserved for him. But what he won was not success, but friends, loads of them. But now, as if the stars are angry with him, they would show nothing, not the slightest change.

_What's wrong with me?

* * *

_

"Ha," a girl laughed in triumph as she laid down her last card, "I win again." With a happy sigh, the girl leaned back until she was lying down. She heard groans fro the other players and smiled at the misfortune she was causing for them.

"You were asking for it when you suggested Big 2. I'm like SO good at this game!" She exclaimed, flicking back her hair, causing the black and red to blend color.

"Damn, we should've played something else," a girl across from her said, crashing her cards onto the pile.

The other two nodded, also dropping their cards onto the heap of cards. "Rematch!" the boy to her right cried out, already reaching for the cards to reshuffle.

Placing a hand on the stack of cards in his hand, Sapphire shook her head. "No, I really got to go home now. I'll come back tomorrow to play, alright?"

The three nodded slowly and helped Sapphire to her feet. "Promise?" the boy said, holding up his pinky.

"Promise," Sapphire said firmly, wrapping her pinky around his. The girl who had sat across from her during the game has her arm around a drowsy Ichigo. "Here you go," she said, handing him over.

"Thanks," Sapphire said, taking Ichigo into her own arms. The four bid their farewell and smiles were exchanged.

Quietly closing the door behind her, Sapphire stepped into the busy streets after refusing a ride to Yoh's place. Ichigo stirred from his sleep and hopped onto her black and red hair. Humming a happy tune, Sapphire skipped the rest of the way home.

* * *

The boy silently stood up against his window as he kept his eyes on the hyper girl on the streets, skipping merrily down the sidewalk. 

"Master," said a man from behind him in the dimly lit room, "are you sure it was a good idea to let her leave?"

The boy turned around, but his features were hidden by the darkness. "Are you questioning my decisions?" the lad said coldly.

The man took a bow apologetically. "No master, I was just curious," he responded, his voice lacking emotions.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Warner," he said, his tone with a deadly coldness. "Plus, my plan is foolproof."

He turned back to the window, and a smirk could be seen on his reflection. "And soon, that worthless brat will get what's coming to him."

* * *

**_CLIFFY!_** HAHA, I feel so evil…well, that flashback took up a page and two thirds…guess you can say I was stalling! Please forgive me…but I'm going to put an end to that deadline thing…it made me panic! I couldn't think GAWD it is killing me….so I'll still try and update more often! ;D 

Thank you my reviewers!

**Dreammistress Jade:** hahah! I'll tried to update sooner…but oh well, here it is!  
**PurPLeDoUGHnuts:** :) glad people still like it…writer's block is killing me!  
**Andrea Nefisto:** Their names, eh? Well, I was kind of thinking of the rocks…but that works too!  
**It's u noe who:** hahah, thx! Can't wait to read your stories!  
**Pendulumxswing:** :)


	9. Roof Top

HEY! I'm back! That _issue_ has been deal with and here's a new chapter! Thank you to every previous reader who is still reading this…I love you guys so much!

Just out of curiosity, but I would like to know how many of my reviewers + readers want this to end as **RenxPirika** and who wants it as **RenxSapphire**…and if there's any other pairings you would like…because this would help with the writer's block…and ending. So please let me know in a review or email! Best if it's review ;)

Since I _don't_ know what you people want, so here's a little Ren x Pirika bonding…

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING OR EXORCISM OF EMILY ROSE.

* * *

**My Light in Pitch Black  
**Chapter Nine: Roof Top

Stealing a glance at his watch, Ren found yet another reason to go on the roof of the Asakura's mansion-like inn. It was _only_ 8:30. Even _if_ he didn't bath yet, he has plenty of time. He soundlessly left the occupied living room, with fighting shamans and non-humorous jokes. Getting into his own room, he climbed out from his opened window and made his way to his private space, the only place in the house where it's tranquil.

Ren stared at the glittering stars and found himself thinking again. Allowing his mind to wander once again, Ren could sense someone else on the rooftop. "Who's there?" he blurted, spinning around rapidly.

"_OoOoOoOoOo_, I'm a ghost…" a voice said shakily, then paused abruptly. "Oh wait. You're a shaman…so much for that idea."

Ren rolled his eyes as a figure emerged from the shadows. "What do you want?" he said coldly. Talking to her was pretty much the _last_ thing he wanted to do at the moment. He just wanted to spend some quality time with the stars alone.

The girl sighed. "I really wish you'd stop being so mean to me, Ren. I _am_ your girlfriend," Pirika pouted, taking a seat next to Ren. Ignoring Ren's mutters, she tilted her head to look at the stars. "It's sure beautiful tonight," she said quietly.

Ren stopped his muttering and looked at the sky also. "Yea, it is," he said, softening his tone.

"Ren," Pirika said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "What's with you and Sapphire? Even since that morning you guys went to the graveyard, you two have been acting strangely."

"It's," Ren paused, but then added lamely, "…nothing." Deciding it'd be better if he just change the subject, he thought about the past, their past. "It's been quite a while since we watched the stars together."

Pirika turned to him, somewhat shock. "Yea, it has," she turned back to the sparkling stars and smiled, "Remember the first time you took me to star-gazing?"

**((FLASHBACK))**

"_**Ren, how much further?" a slightly younger looking Pirika said with her arms in front of her as a guide. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold and the Chinese boy was behind her, pushing her forward.**_

"**_Just a little," he said, slightly annoyed, "and stop asking that."_**

"_**Sorry," Pirika said quietly.**_

**_And the two slipped into a silent moment, where neither would make a sound, other then the muffled stomps of their feet and their hushed breaths. The rustling of trees surrounded the blind Pirika and it brought comfort. She had always loved that sound. That soft sound seems to blow away all her worries._**

_**Ren stopped pushing her forward, so Pirika took it that they had arrived to his destined place. She could feel Ren untying the blindfold as she stood quietly.**_

"**_We're here," Ren said, as he pulled off the piece of cloth with a swift movement._**

**_Half expecting to see a horrifying sight, Pirika couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. Covering her opened mouth, Pirika let the image burn into her cerulean eyes. Millions and billions tiny glittering dots shone before her, clear from the light pollution of the city._**

"**_Oh my gosh. It's beautiful," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Ren smiled. Finding the spot with the best view, he tugged Pirika's sleeve gently, motioning for her to sit down next to him._**

**_The two sat there for who knows how long, they couldn't care less. The stars were just so perfect tonight. The sky was clear so nothing was blocking the shining angels. It was a new moon, meaning no bright white orb was in the sky to outshine the stars._**

_**Pirika felt relaxed at the sight, it was plainly amazing. Tilting her head, she placed it on Ren's shoulder. She felt him go tense but then he relaxed shortly after.**_

**_After a while, wind starting blowing. Deciding it was late, Ren said, "I think we should go ho-" Staring down, Pirika's slow breathing was enough to give away that she was asleep. A smile dawned on his lips upon looking at the angel on his shoulder. Picking her up in a bridal style, he made his way back home under the starry sky._**

**((END OF FLASHBACK))**

"How can I forget?" Ren said, looking up at the stars to hide his blush, "Horohoro almost killed me for _kidnapping_ his sister." The two shared a laugh, then allowed a silence to take over as they continue to relive the day by staring at the glittering sky.

* * *

Strolling down the dark allies, Sapphire hummed a jolly tune. Today had been quite a day. Going over her to-do list in her head, she reminded herself to: finish washing Ren's laundry, tell Anna her sister are coming over for dinner next week, stealing her bracelet back from Ren tonight and of course the chores Anna had assigned to her as her rent. When she got to the doorsteps of the Asakura house, the glows from the windows shone out, as if hinting something. Looking up at the stars, they beamed at her, as if smiling. As her head was tilted, she saw movements on the roof, along with the unmistakable trademark of her fiancé.

"Ren!" The tongari shook and grew, until a pair of golden eyes appeared below it. "Sapphire,' she head him say. Apparently, he was not alone, because next to him, Pirika appeared soon after. "Pirika," Sapphire said, unable to hide her surprised emotion, "you're here too." But then she shut her mouth immediately, realizing she had offended her friend.

Instead of snapping back, Pirika froze for a moment, and then said, "Yea…so are you!"

Sapphire gave a nervous laugh, and started to make her way into the house but was quickly stopped by Ren. He had jumped off the roof and landed right in front of her. Jumping back in surprise, Sapphire couldn't help but let out a yelp. But on her way of jumping-back-in-surprise, Sapphire tripped on a tiny pebble, causing her to fall back.

Ren looked up from his crouching position and reached forward, once again cushioning Sapphire's fall with his own body. Ren groaned at the sudden weight on his upper torso, where Sapphire had landed.

A sharp gasp came from above, making the two look up. "Are you alright?" Pirika said in a panicky voice. "And Sapphire, are you feeling alright? You look pale."

Sapphire blinked in surprise. Dabbing her face with her palm, she tilted her head to her left. "No, I feel fine," she said, straightening her back. She immediately regretted doing so, because from below, a rather loud scream-like groan was emitted.

"Yea, ask if _she's_ okay while I'm suffocating here," Ren said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sapphire shrieked as if someone found a spider crawling down her shirt and bounced back into a standing position. Extending a hand to the fallen Ren, she asked with concern, "Are you okay? I'm **so** sorry!"

Ren took her hand and heaved himself up, making Sapphire stagger under the extra weight. "Thanks," Ren mumbled inaudibly as they stood under the quiet sky, with Sapphire making it more awkward with her nervous smile.

"The sky…" Sapphire said out of the blues. Ren raised his head sharply and joined Sapphire's gaze towards the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ren whispered. His eyes softening and his breathing were calmed.

"Very. Just like that night in yo-"  
"Hey, are you guys okay?" Pirika's voice interrupted, jerking both their heads back down

"Yup!" Sapphire cheerfully said, skipping towards her friend. "Let's get inside, I'm sooooo tired!"

Pirika smiled and the three made their way inside, where they found the crew watching _Exorcism of Emily Rose _in the living room with the lights off.

"Boo," Sapphire whispered, making everyone scream. Of course, our ice queen wouldn't allow herself to drop to such immature behaviour.

"What was that for, Sapph?" Horohoro yelped, hugging his pillow closer to his chest. Anna, who happened to sit next to him, kept her eyes on the screen, following

The sugar-high Sapphire left, clenching her side. Hollering that she's going to bed early, everyone believed gullibly.

"Ichigo," Sapphire hissed in the unlit hall. She heard her fox growl in reply and smiled, heading to a certain room, passing by a door with _Sapphire_ printed neatly on it.

* * *

Alright, I know it's short… fine, VERY short… but…I don't know what pairing you people want! So please include in a review!

MUST TELL ME WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT! I'M MAKING A SEQUEL SO I MUST KNOW! THANKS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
